


Push

by scarletrebel



Series: Kindred Light [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletrebel/pseuds/scarletrebel
Summary: Griers good at making friends with people who aren't very good at interacting with others, or who actively try to push others away.





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this image](http://pinstripe-doodles.tumblr.com/post/165482968381/bad-day) by [mrpinstripesuit](http://pinstripe-doodles.tumblr.com)

She finds them as the Io sky turns from a dusky blue to violet. Avia supposes this is as close to night time as this planet could get, the twitches and stomps of enemies much quieter now that the violence of the Red War has tapered. 

They’re huddled together, beneath Asher’s equipment, not another Guardian in sight. Grier’s eyes are closed, his head tucked as though those soft yellow eyes are looking down at the Vex arm in his lap, and the way it twitches ever so slightly. 

“Strange.” Asher hums as Avia approaches. 

“Not used to caring about other people?” she chides. His head whips up to her then, the muscle in his neck straining through the motion. 

“No.” Asher replies, then he huffs. “Yes. Well. Bah, what an insufferable question. You should try being alone for as long as I have, then be bombarded with other people all of a sudden.”

Her eyebrow lifts. Even curiouser; she shifts and looks at the Awokens other arm, the blue fingertips cradling Grier’s head so gently. 

“It’s not as strange as you think, old man,” she sighs, kneeling down, and pushing a piece of Grier’s silver fringe back into place. “This one has a habit of making friends with people who try to act like they’re better off alone.”

Their eyes meet, a small curved smile and a furrowed brow over a face impassively relaxed. 

“It’s annoying when he proves you wrong.”


End file.
